


Exploitation

by detective_prince



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, playful argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: Is there a plan C? He never anticipates plan B blowing up in his face.





	Exploitation

“Did you just…” Naomi’s brows furrow as she leans in closer to her fiancé, smiling crookedly, “eat a piece of the hot pocket pouch…?” It’s not really a question. He had gnawed rather hard at the pouch and there was a small jagged half-circle tear where Beyond had bit. Not to mention, that adorable wrinkle of his nose as he chewed and swallowed hard.

Beyond looks up from his phone, grinning lazily at her, “I was hungry, babydoll.” Oh? This is how he’s playing it? No. She doesn’t think so. There’s nothing cool about eating hot pocket pouches. Not even Beyond, at his most charismatic, could convince her that he  _ intended _ to eat it and, perhaps, even enjoyed it. Despite how disturbing Beyond’s diet had been when they first met, it wasn’t ever this obscure. 

“Beyond,” She says softly, her concern clear in her voice.

His smile drops and he set his hot pocket down on the plate in his lap so that he could rub the back of his neck. So, the old ‘I totally meant to do that' trick isn’t going to work this time. Damn. She’s getting too good at reading him. He’d be mad, but it means that she cares and, quite frankly, he wants that more than the ability to trick her into thinking he might just be a weird idiot.

“I’m a fool in the pants of men...?” Yes, Beyond thinks, this is how to avoid openly admitting the truth. Because, truly, it’s just plain embarrassing. He’s got her this time for sure.

“Beyond,” Naomi repeats, a little more sternly this time.

_ Fuck _ . She isn’t buying it. Is there a plan C? He never anticipates plan B blowing up in his face. Naomi, the beautiful intelligent angel she is, must have caught onto that by now. How dare she know him so damn well. He sighs softly, fidgeting slightly in his seat as he searches for yet another excuse.

Then, finally, he says, “I wasn’t looking and it tasted god awful.” 

Yes. There’s no excuse like the truth. God… Who is he? Why has he just admitted to eating lined cardboard? Domestic life has truly put a damper on his ability to lie. Maybe, that isn’t such a bad thing.

“There we go,” She smiles softly and leans into kiss his cheek, carding a hand through his fluffy brown hair.

Beyond grins, pulling her into a soft kiss. "It isn't fair, my beautiful genius, exploiting all of the information I've given you over the years."

Naomi almost snorts, "Totally fair. You'd do  _exactly_ the same thing, mister."

"You're right. But I've decided it still isn't fair and I will be boycotting until further notice," He sits back with a playful smirk, crossing his arms.

She snickers, "Boycotting me?"

"Yes," He says, expression turning stern, "I am boycotting you, my precious and beautiful wife-to-be."

"Even now?" She lunges forward, her fingers running lightly over his side. He squirms beneath her light touch, fighting back laughter as she touches him with a ghost like presence at first.

No.

_No way._

Naomi Misora is tickling him and he can do nothing but writhe and laugh and smile as she attacks. She's gotten past his defenses, all he can do now is submit to her wrath and pray that mercy comes. And it does, once he's red in the face and panting and smiling so wide that his face hurts. She moves back, running her fingers gently through his hair. "Still."

"You win this round, princess," He murmurs, still attempting to catch his breath, "But I'll get you next time... That much I swear."

Naomi laughs softly, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is. I have something better with these two coming out in a few days though.


End file.
